The Challenge
by FanFictionLovers83
Summary: A select few students are chosen to be placed in a house to live together, learn magic, and play a difficult challenge full of deception and betrayal. But what will happen when your biggest challenge is living with a Malfoy?


****

Disclaimer: We do **NOT** own any of these characters or any of the other things that belong to J.K.Rowling. However, the only things we do own are the plot and the characters Micha Garcia and Danny Bullow.  
  
**D's A/N: **Hey you guys. Its me, DracoLover666. If any of you have read my stories then you would know that I am working on two new stories with two of my friends and here is one on them. The Challenge! The other one will be on the account TwistedSisters666. So keep an eye out for it. Also, if any of you are curious, go check out my very own stories!

****

R's A/N: Hey it's me rupert grint fan/lover. this is my first story so I hope you like it.And if you like our story I highly recommend you read Dracolover666's stories they are sooooooooooo good

So with that said…We hope you enjoy the very first chapter.  
  
**THE CHALLENGE  
Chapter 1  
The Surprise  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way toward the back of the train, looking for an empty compartment as usual. "Here's one," Harry said as he dragged his trunk toward the compartment he had spotted. Hermione and Ron followed and heaved their trunks up into the luggage rack.  
  
"So, what did you do over the break, Hermione?" asked Ron as he sat down and took out a Fizzing Wizzbee and popped it into his mouth.  
  
Hermione hadn't made it to the Burrow this break and had no means of contacting them, as she had only bought her owl, Hermy an eagle owl, two days ago at the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Well, over break I did go too America, and I had so much fun. I went too New Jersey, Arizona, Washington and Washington D.C. And in New Jersey I went to the New Jersey State Aquarium, the largest aquarium in the world. And in Arizona I visited the Grand Canyon, one of the Seven Wonders of the World. And in Washington D.C. I went to the White House, where their president lives. Oh, in case you dunno, they have Democracy instead of Monarchy, that's why they have a president instead of a King or Queen. Ah, yes, and his name is George W. Bush. And in Washington, I visited Seattle and learned how they built that city in the Underground Tour and went to the Space Needle and traveled to the top of it. I also visited the Four Corners, where the four states of Arizona, Colorado, New Mexico and Utah's borders meet at a perfect perpendicular angle. " Hermione said very fast and excitedly, all in one breath.  
  
"Whoa," said Harry in astonishment. "How do you do it, Hermione?"  
  
"Do what?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Talk so fast." said Ron simply before Harry could even open his mouth.  
  
"Oh that" said Hermione. "It is second nature." she replied with a laugh and pulled out a book called Standard Book Of Spells, Grade 7.  
  
"What did you do, Harry?" Hermione asked, setting the book down.  
  
"The usual," he replied "Spent 9 miserable weeks at the Durslys, got Ron's letter saying I could come, ran to the fireplace, went to the Burrow, had loads of fun, wondered where you where, and tried to send you letters."  
  
"Has Hedwig ever failed you before?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Once, to Sirius." Harry replied.  
  
"You need to stop dwelling on him, mate," said Ron.  
  
"Granger." Said a drawling voice, as none other than Draco Malfoy walked into the compartment. "You're supposed to be in our compartment."  
  
"Excuse me, our compartment? There was nothing in my letter that says I have to share a compartment with a nasty, pompous, self-centered, git." said Hermione standing up.  
  
"Hello, open your eyes Granger, the letter states that the Head Boy and Girl must share a special compartment. So if you want to know where it is I'll be outside waiting, 5 minutes, no longer." Malfoy replied, and with that he left.  
  
"Don't tell me he's Head Boy." Hermione said more to herself then Harry or Ron.  
  
"By the looks of it, I would said so." Harry said.  
  
"Tell us what it's like." said Ron as Harry and Ron stood up to lift Hermione's trunk off of the luggage rack. Hermione gave a small sigh.  
  
"Pinch me, this must be a nightmare." said Hermione rather sarcastically.  
  
Harry obediently pinched Hermione on the arm. "Ouch! I didn't mean literally." she muttered. "Well, I guess I will see you two later I suppose." Hermione added miserably and dragged her trunk after Draco.  
  
As she walked into the Heads' Compartment, she gasped. It was possibly the most beautiful room she had ever seen. Half of it was Scarlet and Gold with the Gryffindor mascot, and bookshelves with loads of books. The other half was Emerald Green and Silver with the Slytherin mascot and more bookshelves, with a curtain in the middle, pulled out of course. Hermione walked toward her side and found Draco looking at her books. "What are you doing?" she asked sitting down.  
  
"Um…looking." he said. Then he stood up and walked over to his side of the compartment and said no more.  
  
000000000  
  
Ron and Harry listened intently, as Hermione told them what the Heads' compartment looked like, as they made their way to the Great Hall. When they walked in and sat down, Harry instinctively looked up at the staff table, where there was an empty chair.  
  
"Where's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher?" He asked Ron.  
  
"Dunno." he answered.  
  
Dumbledore then stood up and cleared his throat. "Before the feast I would like to announce two things. First, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher is yours truly."**

Exited whispers rang throughout the hall before they applauded.  
  
"Is he allowed to do that?" asked Hermione. Harry and Ron shrugged their shoulders in reply.  
  
"Second I have a special year planned. A select few students will be sent to a house to live, learn magic, and play a game. You will be given challenges to complete, and there will be elimination rounds." Dumbledore's voice rang through the Great Hall.  
  
"The winner will be given a prize of their choice. Weather it be a satchel of galleons or the choice to stay at school or not. The selected students will be sent a letter carrying further details." He made a small pause.  
  
"Oh man, this is so exciting!" Harry spoke with much enthusiasm.  
  
"I know!" Ron agreed. "I wonder who is going to be picked." He finished just as Dumbledore began to speak once more.  
  
**Holding the piece of paper in his hands, Dumbledore began to read from the list of names."Now the selected students are……" There was nothing but silence in the Great Hall as Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"…..Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson, Danny Bullow, Micha Garcia and…." Dumbledore paused as he glanced down at the list of student's names. His eyes narrowed as he glanced down at the very last name.  
  
"Draco Malfoy!" **  
  
**A/N: **So there it is. We hope you guys really enjoyed the first chapter and that you are looking forward to reading the second. Hopefully we will have it for you very soon. 


End file.
